Comment tout a commencé
by Glasgow
Summary: Le rencontre entre Sherlock et Greg, et les conséquences sur chacun d'eux. Greg/Sherlock


Joyeux anniversaire Brian! Petit texte écrit sous la pression, j'espère que tu apprécieras néanmoins un peu, j'ai essayé d'y mettre ce qui te plaisait, tu le mérites ;) Merci à toi d'être là, tu n'imagines pas combien ça compte pour moi, alors avec ceci j'essaye maladroitement de te remercier pour ce que tu m'apportes :)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

L'ambiance de la chambre était terriblement déprimante, les murs étaient bien trop blancs, le silence trop profond et ce putain de désinfectant qui sentait trop fort… Lestrade n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux. C'était évidemment un cliché, mais il était lui-même un cliché ambulant après tout. Et sa vie n'avait rien de particulièrement excitant, si on excluait le gamin qui reposait entre les draps immaculés. Greg lui devait beaucoup et pourtant il n'avait pu empêcher ce qui venait de se passer. Quel ami déplorable il faisait. Encore que le terme d'ami ne lui convenait pas vraiment dans la mesure où il avait fantasmé plus d'une fois sur ce drôle de bonhomme qui avait bousculé bien des choses dans son existence.

Cessant de faire les cent pas, il approcha du lit l'unique chaise qui n'avait rien de confortable, raison pour laquelle il était resté debout la dernière heure, et s'installa avec un soupir. Sherlock, qui n'avait pas reprit connaissance depuis la veille, était d'une pâleur spectrale et les cernes qui mangeaient son visage n'arrangeaient rien à l'affaire. Il semblait si vulnérable que Greg se fit la promesse de toujours veiller sur lui désormais, une façon pour lui d'expier le fait de n'avoir rien vu venir. Tous les signes étaient pourtant là depuis le début.

Dès leur rencontre Sherlock avait enchaîné les périodes d'hyperactivité, où il était aussi intenable que c'était possible de le concevoir, avec les moments d'abattements les plus absolus. Maigre, pâle, refusant de manger la plupart du temps… L'image même du toxico, mais Greg n'y avait vu que du feu. Pas qu'il ne soit pas bon observateur, il avait simplement d'autres priorités. Sherlock l'épatait par son intelligence, ses talents, ses facultés à repérer en quelques secondes le détail qui avait échappé à tous. Sur les scènes de crimes les plus compliquées il était une bénédiction, le policier n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

Les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés presque six mois plus tôt et cet instant qui avait changé bien des choses Greg s'en souvenait encore en détail.

ooOoo

Le coup de fil le réveilla en pleine nuit, dérangeant sa compagne autant que lui, ce qu'elle prit avec moins de philosophie pour sa part. Son supérieur était en ligne, le sommant de le rejoindre au plus vite à l'autre bout de la ville. Rien là dedans que Greg appréciait particulièrement, d'autant que son supérieur était aussi désagréable que prétentieux, mais le DS visait une promotion et ne faisait donc pas la fine bouche pour chaque affaire qui lui était proposé. Montrer sa disponibilité, sa motivation et surtout résoudre enfin l'enquête de sa jeune carrière, voilà qui lui ouvrirait certainement les portes de ce poste de DI dont il rêvait tant. Sa compagne, bien qu'aimante et souvent adorable, n'en restait pas moins ambitieuse et si elle brillait dans sa propre carrière de procureur et se devait de fréquenter un homme qui réussissait aussi bien qu'elle. Il arrivait parfois à Greg de se demander ce qu'il faisait réellement avec elle, mais il chérissait la routine qui faisait leur quotidien à tous deux. Et puis autant l'avouer, il se trouvait si quelconque qu'il n'était pas certain de mériter mieux que cette relation morne et sans réelle passion. Une femme qui voulait bien de lui, autant ne pas faire le difficile.

Arrivant sur les lieux du crime il se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Il aimait son boulot, cela ne faisait aucun doute, rendre justice aux victimes, mettre les salauds hors d'état de nuire et les empêcher de récidiver, il carburait à ça. Les sensations éprouvées au son des menottes qui se referment autour des poignets, à l'entente d'un verdict de culpabilité, rien ne pouvait rivaliser. Mais voir les ravages commis, les vies volées, le policier ne pouvait s'y habituer et il espérait malgré tout que le contraire n'arriverait jamais. Il faisait bien son travail justement parce qu'il était chaque fois touché par toute cette misère, c'était sa meilleure motivation.

Il fit ses premières constations sous le regard aiguisé de son patron, prit des notes, remarquant à quel point tout était nickel, le signe d'un tueur plus que doué. Une chasse qui s'annonçait difficile, mais excitante aussi devait-il l'admettre. Puis, s'éloignant dans la rue en songeant à ce qu'il allait faire fans les heures suivantes et dans quel ordre – prévenir la famille, le pire, demander des analyses toxicologiques, assister à l'autopsie… une routine qu'il connaissait par cœur – il le vit.

Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un grand gamin dégingandé aux cheveux trop longs, à l'air trop nerveux, qui invectivait l'agent chargé d'empêcher les badauds d'approcher… Un taré, un curieux, il y en avait quasiment à chaque fois et si Greg se désolait le plus souvent de l'intérêt morbide que portait ses congénères au sang, il ne s'occupait pas d'eux. Mais ce jour-là, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer au lieu de se diriger vers sa voiture il se rapprocha de l'homme en question. Bon sang il avait quoi, tout juste vingt ans, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là au beau milieu de la nuit ? Il l'entraîna un peu à part en se présentant mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit l'autre prit la parole d'un ton exaspéré.

« Votre collègue est un incapable, il n'a pas voulu me laisser passer. Je dois voir le corps.

\- Et à quel titre, monsieur…

\- Sherlock Holmes. »

Surpris par un tel patronyme, Greg le fixa avec plus d'intensité que précédemment avant de reprendre.

« Eh bien Mr. Holmes ceci est une scène de crime, un civil n'a rien à faire là. Vous risqueriez d'altérer les preuves.

\- Les preuves ? Quelles preuves ? Vous verrez vite que le tueur n'a laissé aucun indice, en tout cas aucun visible pour vous et vos collègues qui ne trouveriez pas un revolver posé bien en évidence.

\- Et comment savez-vous qu'il n'y a pas d'indice ? s'enquit Lestrade, tout à coup suspicieux.

\- Oh je vous en prie, soupira le gamin en levant les yeux au ciel. Qui serait assez stupide pour revenir sur les lieux de son crime ?

\- Si vous saviez…

\- J'oubliais. Les gens sont stupides, qu'ils tuent ne change rien à cet état de fait. »

Cette fois ce fut au policier de lever les yeux au ciel. Il émanait de cet inconnu une telle arrogance, une telle suffisance… Greg ne put que se demander une nouvelle fois pourquoi il était venu lui parler. Pourtant il n'aurait désormais fait demi-tour pour rien au monde.

Par sa ténacité et son sens du détail, Sherlock eut tôt fait de prouver que ce meurtre était relié à une série d'autres qui l'avaient précédé et qui le suivirent rapidement. Un homme de la bonne société londonienne faisait disparaître les gens de son entourage qu'il avait arnaqué, avec la ferme intention de se faire lui-même passer pour mort et disparaître ainsi avec l'argent détourné. Greg n'y aurait vu que du feu et se demandait encore comment le gamin, sans aucune expérience dans le domaine pour ce qu'il en savait, avait pu découvrir le pot aux roses quand il arriva dans la maison du suspect avec une équipe. Leur homme s'apprêtait justement à réduire en cendres son domicile, après avoir pris soin d'abandonner sur place un corps pouvant aisément passer pour lui une fois brûlé. Non seulement Sherlock avait donc bien vu juste mais en plus il avait envoyé Greg sur place juste avant que l'assassin ne s'envole pour de bon, autant dire que les choses n'auraient pu mieux se goupiller.

En fait c'était même si parfait que le policier s'était demandé si le petit génie n'avait pas été complice de leur tueur, ce qui aurait pu expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Mais Lestrade devait l'admettre, ce môme un peu trop doué et sans une once de bienséance était doué. Ça s'arrêtait là.

Se voyant attribuer tous les mérites de cette arrestation médiatisée, Lestrade eut enfin sa promotion. Pas peu fier il était tout de même gêné d'être le seul à savoir qu'il ne méritait pas réellement cet honneur malgré toutes ces années d'excellent travail. Mais ça tombait plutôt bien puisque Sherlock n'avait pas prévu de s'effacer aussi facilement et entendait bien faire valoir ses droits, quoi que de façon tout à fait inattendue pour l'aîné.

Lestrade avait fêté l'évènement au pub avec quelques collègues puis il était rentré, espérant être accueilli comme il se devait par une compagne fière de lui. Il en fut pour ses frais, la jeune femme n'ayant finalement pas quitté son bureau. Il n'était pas seul pour autant comme il le constata très vite. Sherlock effectivement avait réussi à s'introduire là et l'attendait tranquillement sur le canapé. Il était venu dans un but bien précis, qui n'étonna même pas l'aîné. Holmes effectivement n'avait aucune intention de tirer la couverture à lui-même si cette enquête avait été bouclée par lui seul, en revanche il n'avait aucune intention d'en rester là. Il voulait être de toutes les affaires, toutes celles qu'il choisissait en tout cas. Il voulait un accès aux scènes de crime, à la morgue, aux interrogatoires… Greg hésita un instant, se demandant comment il pourrait justifier la présence d'un civil aussi bien à ses supérieurs qu'à ses hommes. Pourtant la raison l'emporta bien vite. Bien utilisés les talents de Sherlock sauveraient des vies, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et puis franchement, comment Greg aurait-il pu lui refuser quoi que ce soit ? Ce gamin avait déjà pris une telle place dans sa vie. A tel point que ses hésitations sur sa vie de couple semblaient bien peu importantes à cet instant.

ooOoo

C'est ainsi que Sherlock, autoproclamé détective consultant, assista la police durant les mois suivants. Il était désagréable aussi bien avec les policiers que les civils qu'il croisait, mais il était si doué que Greg n'hésitait jamais à le défendre et puis il se sentait un devoir de le protéger. Sherlock avait beau être imbuvable, se prétendre sans attache, il émanait de lui une fragilité que la plupart ignorait, mais certainement pas Greg.

Ce ne qui ne l'avait pas empêché de rater l'essentiel. Ce matin, surpris de ne pas le voir pour l'interrogatoire d'un suspect retord, Greg avait décidé de passer chez le gamin. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et avait été désagréablement surpris. Le minuscule studio ressemblait plus à un squat qu'à un appartement. Pourtant le policier n'eut pas le temps de contempler davantage le bazar, il était plutôt obnubilé par le corps allongé par terre, le garrot et la seringue parfaitement visibles à côté de lui. Pour la toute première fois il vit les bras du jeune hommes, marqués de traces récentes et de cicatrices plus anciennes. Il comprit enfin tout ce qu'il avait raté. Il n'avait vu en Sherlock que le génial détective qui résolvait ses enquêtes pour lui avant de s'effacer et le laisser ramasser les lauriers. Et il osait se prétendre son ami…

Ça n'arriverait plus ! Passant la main dans les cheveux de jais, contemplant le visage blanc à faire peur il s'en fit la promesse. Il avait toujours soupçonné la fragilité du gamin, à présent il veillerait sur lui. Parce que Sherlock le méritait. Et non, le fait qu'il fantasme sur lui n'y était pour rien dans sa décision. Il était en couple après tout, et hétéro merci pour lui, il n'avait aucune intention de se compliquer la vie avec une banale attirance.

Quelques heures plus tard lorsqu'il reprit enfin conscience, Sherlock se montra plus mordant que jamais, comme pour faire payer au policier de l'avoir découvert aussi vulnérable, cependant la petite lueur de gratitude qui brillait dans son regard ne trompa pas le principal intéressé. Holmes n'était pas du genre à dire merci mais tous deux savaient à quoi s'en tenir.

Sherlock évidemment ne voulut pas entendre parler de cure de désintoxication malgré l'insistance de Greg et les menaces de son frère. C'est à l'occasion de l'une de ses visites à l'hôpital, la veille de la sortie du cadet, que l'inspecteur fit la connaissance de Mycroft Holmes. L'homme avait la même aura fascinante que son cadet, ce même charisme, même si chez lui la froideur avait remplacé la vulnérabilité.

Le soir même, allongé auprès de cette femme qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à seulement toucher, Lestrade fixait le plafond, incapable de trouver le sommeil, pensant sans cesse aux deux Holmes, aussi envoûtants l'un que l'autre. Cette fratrie avait décidément un sacré pouvoir sur sa personne. Réalisant qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher Sherlock et espérait revoir Mycroft, il eut soudain une idée folle. Sa compagne ayant gardé son propre appartement, c'était plus que faisable. Restait simplement à persuader le principal intéressé, mais si la seule autre alternative était le centre de désyntox c'était joué d'avance. Content de lui, Greg n'eut cette fois plus aucun mal à s'endormir. Cette nuit là pour la première fois il rêva de Sherlock.

C'est ainsi que le dès le lendemain le jeune détective posa ses bagages chez l'inspecteur. C'était le deal, pour continuer à travailler avec lui Sherlock devait se soigner et pour cela Greg l'accompagnerait tout du long, profitant des congés accumulés au fil des ans pour les premiers jours, qui seraient les plus difficiles. Et ce fut le cas. Et pas seulement à cause du sevrage. Sherlock se plaignait beaucoup, rien n'était jamais assez bien pour lui et bien sûr il faisait bien peu cas d'autrui. De cette façon en quelques heures Greg vit disparaître toutes ses cigarettes tandis que la télé allumée était systématiquement éteinte sur un "Ennuyeux" sonore. L'aîné s'en fichait à la vérité, parce qu'avoir Sherlock chez lui avait un côté rafraichissant qui était tout à fait le bienvenu.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Greg se sentait vivant. Le matin même, à l'idée de ramener Holmes chez lui il s'était levé avec un véritable but, autre que le boulot. Lorsque sa petite-amie avait été plus réticente à ce projet mais avait accepté de retourner chez elle au moins pour quelques jours, il avait vu dans cette séparation forcée une bénédiction, l'occasion de donner ensuite un second souffle à leur couple. Une valise remplie à la hâte dans le studio lugubre et glacial, Sherlock sur les talons, il s'était senti incroyablement fier en croisant son voisin de pallier. Celui-ci ouvertement gay n'avait pu qu'apprécier le jeune éphèbe que Greg ramenait chez lui, que tous deux ne soient pas en couple était un détail que le policier occultait bien volontiers. Il voyait dans ce môme trop jeune pour lui la possibilité d'une seconde chance dans cette vie qui lui plaisait de moins en moins.

Le lendemain Greg était agenouillé devant le canapé et passait un gant de toilette humide sur le front humide de sueur. Allongé, frissonnant, Sherlock gémissant sans relâche. Les nausées avaient commencé au milieu de la nuit et à présent il donnait l'impression d'être à l'article de la mort. Sans sa dose, privé de médicaments, tout son corps hurlait son manque et Greg se sentait terriblement impuissant à le voir ainsi, plus fragile que jamais. A défaut de mieux il demeurait à ses côtés. Il encaissait les insultes sans s'en offusquer, sachant pertinemment qu'elles ne lui étaient pas vraiment adressées, il rajoutait une couverture quand les dents claquaient trop fort… Sans rien laisser paraître, même si ça avait été l'étape la plus difficile, il avait ramassé le corps tremblant qui gisait au milieu de la salle de bain, épuisé après avoir vomi, se débarrassant douloureusement du poison encore dans son organisme. Ce spectacle l'avait touché, lui faisant presque regretter de lui infliger cette torture.

Comme s'il l'avait senti Sherlock l'avait alors supplié de lui donner quelque chose, indiquant d'une voix fragile les planques dans son appartement, appartement que Greg s'était promis de fouiller de fond en comble au plus vite. En attendant il avait tenu bon, répétant à Sherlock, et s'en persuadant lui-même tant bien que mal, que c'était pour son bien.

« Ça va aller », murmura-t-il, perdant du même coup le compte tant il avait répéter cette phrase ces dernières heures.

Le sourire, aussi pitoyable fut-il, qu'il reçu en retour fut son plus cadeau pour ces heures d'angoisse. Cela lui donna la force dont il avait besoin pour continuer à lui imposer cela.

Lâchant le gant de toilette, il glissa les doigts dans les cheveux bouclés. Il fut surpris de les trouver si doux malgré la sueur. Et surpris surtout de prendre autant de plaisir à cette caresse qui se voulait purement amicale à la base. Mais c'était ainsi, cette proximité avec cet éphèbe qui semblait tout ignorer de son pouvoir de séduction le troublait. Pour ça il s'en voulait. Il désirait simplement aider Sherlock et certainement pas fantasmer sur lui, mais c'était comme ça. Et certainement pas uniquement parce qu'il était frustré de cette vie qu'il aurait voulu différente. Il aurait voulu que Sherlock représente ce nouveau départ, même s'il avait déjà compris que c'était une cause perdue d'avance. Comme si Sherlock Holmes pouvait vouloir d'une vie de couple consensuelle – ou simplement d'une vie comme tout le monde – ou comme si lui-même voulait assumer une homosexualité qu'il avait su ignorer presque quarante ans.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était attiré par un homme, même si les autres fois ça n'avait été aussi intense, mais à cette époque on ne pouvait envisager entrer dans la police avec ce genre de penchants. Si aujourd'hui il n'aimait rien de ce qui constituait son existence, hormis un boulot bien trop prenant, il savait qu'il était le seul à blâmer pour les mauvais choix faits par le passé. Sherlock semblait lui donner l'opportunité de réparer les erreurs commises, pourtant cette fois encore Greg n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire les bons choix.

Sherlock ouvrit des yeux brillants de fièvre, qu'il posa sur lui.

« Je suis partant », dit-il d'un ton qui, s'il était faible n'en était pas moins assuré.

Greg aurait dû être heureux des perspectives que représentait cette déclaration, mais il s'en voulait plutôt, gardant la sensation de ne pas laisser au gamin son libre-arbitre – comme si Holmes était du genre à se laisser imposer quoi que ce soit aurait-il pensé s'il n'avait pas été aussi spontanément impliqué. A ce constat il préféra en rester là, ne souhaitant se concentrer que sur le sevrage de Sherlock. Sa vie était déjà bien assez compliquée, mieux valait éviter une histoire de cœur qui aurait empiré les choses.

ooOoo

Voilà trois semaines que Sherlock avait regagné son appartement minable. Si l'envie le tenaillait encore bien souvent, il n'avait plus touché à la drogue depuis son overdose. Lestrade avait su trouver le meilleur des moyens de pression pour l'empêcher de craquer à nouveau. Le marché était simple, il aurait un accès illimité à chaque enquête de son choix tant qu'il restait clean. Le choix était vite fait, son activité de détective comptait plus que tout. Le policier avait été malin avec cet ultimatum. Etonnant de sa part. Et il ne s'était pas arrêté là d'ailleurs. Ce diable de policier lui avait permis de regagner ses pénates à la condition de se chercher au plus vite un logement plus décent. Ça aussi il l'avait accepté, se disant qu'au fond ce n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise idée.

Mycroft avait raison, Gabriel Lestrade avait beaucoup trop de pouvoir sur lui et cela ne tenait certainement pas au simple fait qu'il lui donnait du travail. Mais ça il ne l'aurait avoué même sous la torture à son frère. Celui-ci était déjà dangereux quotidiennement, alors lui offrir un moyen de pression de ce genre serait un suicide. A plus forte raison que lui-même ne comprenait pas trop l'explication de ce lien qui se tissait avec le policier. Certes ce dernier était plus que séduisant, mais Sherlock avait pensé être au-dessus de ce genre de considération si terre à terre. De même il n'envisageait certainement pas d'entretenir une relation intime avec qui que ce soit. Cela établit, si Lestrade faisait un seul geste dans ce sens il le suivrait volontiers. L'aîné pourtant n'avait plus montré son intérêt depuis ce jour où Sherlock avait été si mal à cause du manque. Le policier semblait avoir peur que quelque chose se passe entre eux. Voilà ce que c'était que de donner trop d'importance aux sentiments. Holmes n'aurait jamais fait cette erreur, et n'en avait pas davantage l'intention aujourd'hui. Cependant il saurait gérer une attirance. Si pour ça il devait déménager, se tenir loin de la drogue et briller chaque jour sur ces scènes de crimes il s'y plierait. Il était convaincu qu'il avait tout à y gagner.

ooOoo

Greg finit à peine sa cigarette qu'il en alluma une seconde tout en contemplant la bouteille de scotch qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis la table basse où il l'avait posée peu auparavant après s'être servi un verre bien vite descendu. La veille il avait demandé sa compagne en mariage, il aurait dû être heureux qu'elle ait accepté, qu'elle ait spontanément proposé de se défaire de son appartement pour vivre chez lui de façon définitive… Pourtant il était pétri de doutes. Lui-même n'était pas certain de l'aimer, de plus il la soupçonnait de lui être infidèle, et par-dessus tout il avait la certitude qu'ils ne seraient jamais vraiment heureux ensemble. Dans ce cas pourquoi sa proposition ? Pourquoi avait-elle dit oui ? Sans nul doute pour la sécurité, pour faire comme tout le monde. Un mariage, des enfants, une maison…C'est ce qu'on attendait de tout un chacun, Greg ne voulait pas être différent d'autrui, rester dans les clous était si rassurant, quitte à ne jamais vraiment être heureux. Pour faire comme tout le monde ensuite il pourrait toujours avoir une maîtresse, ce serait plutôt facile. Sally Donovan, le DS qui venait d'intégrer son équipe, semblait plus qu'intéressée et elle était relativement mignonne. Alors peut-être arrivait-il à trouver un semblant de plaisir à cette vie qu'il n'avait jamais réellement choisie.

S'il avait été capable d'écouter son cœur il aurait passé outre les qu'en dira-t-on pour se lancer dans une relation avec Sherlock. Qu'importe la différence d'âge, l'impossibilité de fonder une famille… c'était bien lui qu'il voulait. Mais comme bien souvent dans le passé il avait été incapable de choisir la voie qui lui aurait réellement convenu.

Il en était à envisager très sérieusement de passer la nuit à picoler lorsqu'il entendit du bruit provenant de la porte d'entrée. Il eut juste le temps de s'en approcher pour voir le battant s'ouvrir.

« Sherlock, tu sais que normalement les gens sonnent et attendent d'être inviter à entrer. »

La voix état déjà un peu hésitante de trop d'alcool mais cela ne sembla pas émouvoir le nouvel arrivant.

« Je ne suis pas ces gens.

\- C'est clair. Et tu veux quoi gamin ? Je n'ai pas actuellement d'enquête pour toi.

\- Et si tu vides cette bouteille comme tu en avais l'intention il y a de forte chance que tu n'ailles pas travailler demain, et moi non plus du coup. C'est inacceptable. Tu m'empêches de toucher à la drogue, mais tu as la tienne toi aussi.

\- Rien qui ne mette ma vie en danger. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sherlock ? »

Holmes, qui n'était certainement pas homme à répondre à ce genre de question se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux avant de se diriger vers la chambre.

« Je dors ici, lança-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Pardon ? Sherlock je ne vis pas seul ici.

\- Comme si ta… fiancée avait l'intention de passer la nuit avec toi… »

Greg s'étonna davantage que le détective ait pu savoir pour la demande en mariage plutôt que pour le fait qu'il ait entièrement raison dans ce qu'il avançait. Le fait qu'il soit seul ce soir avant l'arrivée de son ami était la meilleure des preuves et à la vérité il s'en fichait. Ce ne serait rien d'autre qu'un mariage de convenance alors à quoi bon s'offusquer de quoi que ce soit ? Dans ces conditions pourquoi ne pas profiter un peu de cette soirée ? En tout bien tout honneur évidemment. Il entra donc dans la chambre à son tour pour trouver Sherlock occuper à se glisser dans le lit.

« Qu'on soit clairs, il ne se passera rien entre nous », crut bon de préciser Greg, autant pour convaincre Sherlock que lui-même.

Sur ces bonnes paroles le policier ne se défit que de son pantalon avant de se glisser lui aussi entre les draps. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas désiré la personne allongée près de lui. C'était d'autant plus excitant qu'il s'interdisait justement de toucher Sherlock. Il était peut-être un peu maso mais il trouva du plaisir à cette frustration, savourant la simple présence de cet homme qu'il aurait tant désiré faire sien.

Il ne sut pas à quel moment il s'était assoupi, ce qui était surprenant d'ailleurs étant donné ce qui lui passait par la tête jusque-là, mais Greg fut soudain réveillé de la façon la plus agréable qui soit. Deux lèvres gourmandes s'appliquèrent à embrasser les siennes avec une passion qui lui avait fait défaut bien longtemps. Sa récente résolution était de toujours repousser Sherlock au cas où celui-ci tenterait un rapprochement, aussi bien pour le bienêtre de leur collaboration professionnelle que pour éviter d'offrir des regrets à ce gamin qui agissait bien souvent sans réfléchir aux conséquences. C'était une décision censée, qui l'avait aidé durant ces heures de frustration quand il songeait sans cesse à ce corps fin qui l'obsédait parfois un peu trop, et pourtant à cet instant, recevant le baiser le plus époustouflant de sa vie il n'y songea plus un instant. Il avait envie du cadet depuis si longtemps, se retenant en permanence… A présent qu'il l'avait ainsi offert il ne pouvait seulement envisager se retenir.

Rapidement Sherlock fut sur lui, entourant ses hanches de ses cuisses, glissant les mains sous son tee-shirt. Il s'était confié à plusieurs reprises au plus fort du sevrage, quand apparaître vulnérable n'avait guère d'importance au regard des souffrances endurées. Il avait avoué avoir plus d'une fois vendu son corps pour avoir de quoi s'offrir sa dose. Il avait fait bien des choses dont il n'était pas fier mais qui s'étaient avérées nécessaires comme il l'admettait lui-même. Et c'était surtout des choses qui lui avaient offert une expérience certaine, comme pouvait le voir à présent Greg. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser, affolait totalement ses sens, l'embrasant tout entier. Peut-être que sa frustration et son désir du jeune homme y était bien pour quelque chose, mais Sherlock savait décidément y faire.

Les corps se tendaient de concert, se mêlant à la perfection tandis que les mains étaient partout, caressant la peau tout en retirant les vêtements. Ce n'était nouveau ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, pourtant ça n'aurait pu être meilleur, comme s'ils s'étaient cherchés au travers des expériences passées et qu'ils frôlaient l'apothéose à présent qu'ils se trouvaient enfin.

Greg grogna de frustration quand le plus jeune s'éloigna, récupérant son manteau abandonné précédemment au pied du lit et de la poche duquel il sortit un préservatif. Bonne idée, songea le policier, bien qu'il n'y ait lui-même pas pensé, au regard du passé de son amant en devenir. Il fut surpris que Sherlock ensuite, ayant ouvert la protection, ne l'enfile pas sur lui-même. Holmes en passif, voilà qui avait de quoi surprendre, mais pas plus finalement que de l'imaginer faire des passes pour acheter sa came. Cet homme décidément restait une véritable énigme que le policier se faisait une joie de tenter de percer. En attendant c'est tout autre chose qu'il avait à faire, notamment tenter de ne pas le décevoir, lui qui n'avait jamais fait cela avec un autre homme.

Ils prirent leur temps, savourant chaque sensation, se délectant de chaque gémissement arraché à l'autre et enfin le policier fut en Sherlock, ivre de plaisir à le voir ainsi soumis. Il apprécia chaque coup de reins, chaque frisson provoqué, chaque cri, ne sachant plus qui les poussait. Il avait eu bien des coups de cœur pour des garçons puis des hommes qu'il croisait parfois, mais aujourd'hui il se félicitait de n'en avoir touché aucun. Sherlock se devait d'être le premier. Ce drôle de bonhomme aussi insupportable qu'il était sexy, aussi intelligent qu'il était à présent accueillant pour lui, n'avait à souffrir aucune concurrence. Et tant pis s'il se contentait d'être juste un amant occasionnel, ainsi il ne serait pas gâché dans cette image de débauche qu'il représentait par les écueils de la vie quotidienne.

Se retenant de lâcher prise le plus longtemps possible, Lestrade put profiter de la jouissance du cadet, l'admirant tandis qu'il se laissait aller, oubliant pour quelques instants la retenue qui le caractérisait tant qu'il tombait le masque. Il n'aurait pu y avoir meilleure récompense et même son propre orgasme ensuite, qui pourtant n'avait jamais été aussi bon, lorsqu'il survint rapidement ne fut pas aussi intense, comme si même dans un moment pareil il restait tout entier dévoué à ce gamin qui avait pris bien trop de place dans sa vie.

Les deux hommes étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, Greg caressant du bout des doigts les traces des anciennes injections sur le bras de son amant. Il ne s'agissait plus là que de cicatrices qui s'effaçaient lentement, vestige d'un passé qui demeurerait derrière eux l'espérait-il. Il était fier d'avoir été celui qui l'avait aidé à décrocher enfin, à plus forte raison que d'après Mycroft cette overdose n'était pas sa première. Tout comme il fier de l'avoir à présent dans ses bras. Qu'un homme comme lui, aussi banal, ait pu attirer quelqu'un d'aussi unique tenait du miracle. Mais après tout avec Sherlock rien n'était jamais quelconque.

« N'envisage même pas de rompre avec ta fiancée, souffla tout à coup le détective, si près de lui que son souffle chatouillait son cou.

\- Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Je te connais trop pour commettre cette erreur.

\- Bien. Alors tu es plus intelligent que je ne pensais. Je ne suis pas contre recommencer à l'occasion ce qu'on vient de faire mais pour être me meilleur dans mon travail je dois rester sans attache. »

C'était une bonne décision malgré les apparences. Greg avait de toute façon passé l'âge de tout recommencer dans vie.

« Et ça te donnera l'occasion de t'exercer, reprit le cadet.

\- J'étais si mauvais que ça ?

\- Disons que tu ne peux pas nier qu'il s'agissait de ta première fois. »

Lestrade aurait pu se vexer de cette remarque mais étonnement cela ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Les sarcasmes et autres moqueries de Sherlock il avait appris à faire avec depuis un moment et s'en offusquer ne servait pas à grand-chose. Et puis l'idée d'apprendre à son contact avait un petit quelque chose d'excitant qu'il n'aurait certainement pas renié.

ooOoo

Il eut bien le temps de prendre de l'assurance autant qu'il gagna en expérience avec Holmes dans un lit durant les années qui suivirent. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi il le faisait, il se maria, ne cessant de voir son amant tandis que sa toute récente épouse faisait de même de son côté. Comme promis Sherlock se trouva un appartement plus décent, envisageant même par la suite se trouver un colocataire afin d'améliorer son quotidien. Et s'il ne changea jamais ses mauvaises habitudes dans sa façon de traiter les policiers qui l'entouraient, il demeura le meilleur dans son travail et ne replongea jamais. Les enquêtes se succédèrent à un rythme effréné sans jamais que la relation entre les deux hommes ne vienne y interférer en quoi que ce soit. Le policier se satisfaisait de tout ça, ne remettant plus à aucun moment en cause l'utilité de sa vie.

Il sentit pourtant le vent tourner lorsqu'un petit médecin blond fit son apparition dans l'existence de Sherlock, mais ceci est une toute autre histoire.

**THE END.**


End file.
